Comprobacion
by Karstein Abarai
Summary: La curiosidad y algunas miradas de Mikasa llevan al capitán Levi Rivaille a adentrarse a escondidas en la habitación de la pelinegra en busca de algo: saber si ella está en la misma situación que él y si le corresponderá de la misma forma. Lemon. One-shot.


Hola :P Soy una maldita por no actualizar en más de un mes "Algo más que solo entrenar" pero la escuela, problemas con ciertas personas y la muerte de mi perrita me han quitado las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa. Este one-shot lo hice por una convocatoria de una página en Facebook, Shingeki no Heicho Traducciones. Se las recomiendo. Y no sé por qué pero en este fic me imaginé a Levi más alto que Mikasa (sé que él mide 10 cm menos que ella), si ustedes también quieren imaginarlo así… está bien, o si prefieren al chaparrito pero picoso xD Bueno, hoy subí dos one-shots, el otro es "Castigo" (No lo mencioné en las notas de ese fic, pero me basé un poco en el manga de Maiden Rose) así que eso tal vez compensa mi ausencia de más de un mes.

¿No?

Bueno u.u

Espero que les guste pues este maldito fic me ha tomado semanas, no tengo motivación. :'( Y también es un poco largo, pero quise hacerlo sentimental. Para mí, Levi no es una persona muy fácil de interpretar.

PD: Los personajes no son míos, son del master (xD) Hajime Isayama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella larga cortina verde ondeaba con el fresco aire que la nublada noche brindaba y los blancos rayos de esa plateada y enorme luna llena se colaban por la ventana abierta. Sus cabellos tan negros como la oscuridad estaban esparcidos por la blanca almohada y su respiración era serena. Sus curvas se ajustaban perfectamente al blando colchón. Tenía sus esbeltas piernas ligeramente dobladas al igual que sus fuertes brazos frente a ella. Estaba acostada de lado de cara a la ventana. Aunque no estaba por completo dormida el fresco proveniente de afuera no parecía molestarle, ni siquiera la cortina revoloteando casi por encima de ella a punto de rozarle la piel. La luz plateada, el azulado del cielo, los reflejos del cristal de la ventana en forma de rombo y las sábanas blancas daban un sereno y celestial escenario de descanso digno de un rey, pero ahí no había un rey, sino una muchacha con piel de porcelana, sedoso cabello y sentimientos puros hacia un solo hombre. Un largo día de entrenamiento e ir de aquí para allá con la Legión de reconocimiento no era exactamente lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero ese era el pago que había que dar a cambio de estar con quien quería. No solo había tomado curiosidad hacia él, ni interés, y era algo más que solo atracción, pero un sentimiento había nacido y comenzado a crecer desde hace unas semanas dentro de ese corazón en donde la inocencia ya no estaba completa y la felicidad estaba al alcance de algunas miradas secretas y rápidas. Inclusive se preguntaba a qué olía. ¿Cuál sería su aroma? ¿Sería fuerte o sutil y discreto? Había intentado no ser tan indiscreta pues si durante los entrenamientos chocaba contra un árbol por estar mirando al capitán sería algo demasiado obvio y un tanto extraño que la cadete número uno en la tropa de reclutas 104 hubiera caído solo porque sí. No debía de descuidarse por nada si iba a darse el lujo de mirar a esas finas facciones a metros de ella en el aire. Ponía especial atención a su cabello ondularse por el aire y a sus gráciles movimientos con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, que más que entrenar, parecía como si danzara en el aire y lo que le permitiera hacer aquello, no fuera el equipo, sino alas. También le había imaginado con alas, una blanca y otra azul; igual que las de sus chaquetas y sus capas. Hasta que estaba a punto de chocar con un gigantesco tronco puso atención a su camino comprobando por el rabillo del ojo que nadie hubiera visto aquello.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro profundo y se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a la ventana, ahora las cortinas parecían que querían llevársela como las enormes manos de un titán en torno al marco. Se veía casi celestial.

El sonido de una cerradura girando y un suave rechinido la hizo abrir los ojos. No tenía por qué alterarse pero tampoco era algo demasiado normal que alguien entrara a estas horas de la noche. Su corazón se aceleró y sus parpados se abrieron más al ver quién estaba detrás de esa puerta. Nada más y nada menos que al capitán Levi Rivaille. ¿Qué hacía allí a estas horas? No… más bien ¿Qué _hacía ahí_? No importaba demasiado la hora pero él nunca la había buscado. Tal vez ni siquiera la había mirado o prestado atención a lo que ella dijera o hiciera. ¿Por qué estaba aquí ahora? El capitán entró con sigilo y cerró la puerta con la misma suavidad. No podía negar que sentía algo de emoción por la persona que ahora avanzaba hacia ella pero poco a poco empezó a sentir algo más. Miedo. Era una emoción que daba miedo, un miedo emocionante. ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba confundida.

-¿Qué…? –ella iba a preguntar sobre su misteriosa visita.

Levi le calló sin necesidad de hablar o hacer mínimo un sonido, solo puso su dedo índice en sus labios. Esto la asustó más. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Caminó en silencio hasta ella sin aparar la mirada. Ella tampoco dejaba de verle y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría un momento como este. Y lo que venía, nunca, en su vida lo vio venir. Levi lentamente se inclinó hacia ella haciéndola retroceder, subió a su cama poniendo ambas rodillas a los lados de ella sentándose en su cadera. Mikasa seguía haciéndose hacia atrás conforme él se iba acercando. Esto era algo inesperado. Mikasa intentó apartarlo por una mano mientras se apoyaba con la otra para no caer completamente, y fue detenida ágilmente por Levi quien la tomó de la muñeca e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano haciendo que Mikasa cayera completamente al colchón. Sostuvo su agarre frente a él mismo para luego poner ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica y sujetarlas fuertemente. Ella ya no intentó forcejear. Por si el nerviosismo no fuera poco, un estruendoso trueno que le hizo estremecerse, con un brillante rayo que iluminó la mitad de la cara del capitán Levi que parecía un auténtico ser de la noche sobre ella. Lo hizo ver peligroso, letal y… hermoso, y sus ojos que parecieron reflectores plateados junto con su piel que casi parecieron reflejar la luz en algún punto donde esta no pudiera llegar directamente. Era un espectáculo hipnotízante al que no se negaría a ver. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro.

-¿Te diviertes al verme? –la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-No creo que haya nada más que pueda ver en esta posición –respondió ella tratando de que sus nervios no fueran tan evidentes.

El capitán alzó una ceja como diciendo "¿No crees que has pasado algo por alto y que no me he dado cuenta todo este tiempo? Indiscreta." Su seriedad y estoicismo nunca dejó su suave rostro al que ella tantas miradas había dedicado, y que probablemente, él se había dado cuenta de solo algunas. Ella se espantó de tan solo pensar eso. ¿Y si la había descubierto? ¿Y si alguien más la había visto? El semblante del capitán era como el de una estatua a la que habían tallado como si estuviera de mal humor, y no daba ninguna respuesta.

-No hablaba de este momento. Y no contestaste a mi pregunta –Levi se inclinó aún más a ella, quedando así cara a cara.

Tragó saliva. Esto ya le estaba incomodando. ¿Y si gritaba? Alguien iría a ver qué ocurría. _No._ Pensó ella. _No. _A pesar de que se sentía un ambiente extraño, la atmosfera se sentía… bien. Intentó calmarse un poco respirando profundamente mientras su mirada se desviaba a algún punto ciego dentro de la oscura habitación. Levi apretó su agarre llamando la atención de Mikasa. Se estaba impacientando y quería una respuesta ¡ya!

-Responde. ¿Te gusta verme?

-¿Por qué demonios pregunta eso? –rezongó algo fastidiada.

Si no hubiera sido por el fresco aire que entraba y que la única luz que había era muy blanca y demasiado tenue por las nubes que casi no dejaban pasar ni un rayo de luz de luna, el capitán hubiera visto el rubor que hacia arder la cara de la recluta número uno. Ya casi no soportaba verle a los ojos. Eran demasiado… intensos y penetrantes, capaces de desarmarla pedazo a pedazo con solo una mirada.

-No gires tu cara hacia donde no pueda verla –ordenó firmemente.

-¿Por qué? –masculló ella aún sin obedecer.

-Porque a mí sí me gusta verte –finalizó con voz suave y aterciopelada, tan seria que creyó que se ahogaría en sus palabras.

_A mí sí me gusta verte._

_Me gusta verte._

Esa frase bastó para que sus ojos se abrieran como si le hubieran dicho "Todos los titanes han muerto y la humanidad podrá vivir en paz". Una simple frase que la desarmó. Finalmente ella volteó su cara donde la poca luz que quedaba iluminaba un poco de su frágil y dulce rostro al que Levi decía gustarle. Esta vez se había quedado totalmente sin palabras, ¿y quién no lo habría hecho? Ante tal declaración por parte de la persona que había tomado ciertos sentimientos. Y en una noche tan hermosa…

No.

¿Qué?

¡Esto no era normal! Significa que él también la había estado viendo… ¡Él la miraba también! ¡Y ella no se había dado cuenta! Verdaderamente era una descuidada. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, cosa que no sería posible de cualquier forma, unos tersos labios se posaron sobre los de ella dejándola completamente en shock. La lengua de Levi se abrió paso por los labios ajenos para explorar toda su cavidad. Mikasa difícilmente le seguía el ritmo, la sorpresa de aquel acto era demasiado grande y la había entorpecido con notoriedad, pues no sabía cómo actuar o donde mirar. Levi por su parte le guiaba bruscamente, él había cerrado los ojos en un principio y después los volvió a abrir para ver la expresión de Mikasa que ella ya había cerrado por fin sus ojos e intentaba acompasarse a su paso. Oh, cielo. Nada pasaba por la mente de la pelinegra más que la persona a la que tenía –aún- encima tomándola de las muñecas, hablando de esa persona, le estaba dejando sin aire y sus movimientos se comenzaban a agitar con un poco de desesperación. Rivaille se dio cuenta de eso y se separó de ella dejándola ansiosa y jadeante.

-¿Qué decides? –preguntó de golpe el azabache.

Ella no entendió la pregunta. En estos momentos todo la tomaría por sorpresa, no sabía que vendría después y eso era algo frstrante. No saber qué es lo que harán contigo da demasiada, demasiada curiosidad.

Y algo más que solo eso.

Para completar su cuestionamiento, Levi se decidió por aclararse mejor.

-¿Prefieres solo conformarte con miradas, o prefieres… esto?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, empezó a lamer su cuello, dando pequeños besos entre cada lamida. Mikasa casi suelta un grito ahogado mientras agitó sus piernas estirándolas por completo y sus brazos tratando se zafarse, en vano. Los labios del capitán se movieron hacia su clavícula y hombros haciendo estremecer al cuerpo de bajo de él. Si el aire no estuviera ya tan frío, podría jurar que ese cuerpo ajeno temblaba por sus besos y roces y no por el fuerte frescor. La lengua de Rivaille seguía jugueteando con la suave piel de la pelinegra que trataba de contener cualquier sonido extraño que pudiera salir de su boca mientras se retorcía lentamente y después de eso no podría negar que no le había gustado. Con un último y húmedo beso, Levi dejó su actividad para mirarle, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y soltó un sonoro suspiro para hacerle conocer su alivio inconscientemente. Eso había sido un poco agitado.

Solo un poco…

¡Sí, claro! Su pulso no había estado tan acelerado en tanto tiempo.

-Parece que te ha gustado.

Ella no respondió, estaba avergonzada y no quería mirarle a la cara. El capitán se volvió a inclinar hacia ella.

-Dime, ¿te gustó? –le susurró con una voz tan áspera y a la vez tan aterciopelada y suave que la derritió por completo. Pero como eso no bastaba para él, con la punta de su lengua delineó el contorno del oído de esa y eso fue suficiente para que Mikasa dejara escapar un gemido con el que Levi sonrió con orgullo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-¿Es por esto que vino?

Él no hizo más que mirarla, tenía una espectacular vista y tan cerca como nunca había estado. Claro que él también la había estado "espiando", era difícil evitar echar algunas miradas a escondidas.

-¿Qué si vine por esto? –lo dijo de manera tan cortante que fue hiriente para ella. El pensar que solo había venido para "juguetear". Pero la verdad es que no era así, pues no solo la habría espiado porque sí.

Tenía las mismas intenciones que ella.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, así que le soltó las muñecas en las que se podían ver marcas rojas y se apoyó con una sola mano junto a la cabeza de Mikasa quien se frotaba la zona con un poco de dolor. La otra mano del capitán rozó la tersa mejilla de la muchacha y esta rápidamente le miró a los ojos dedicándole toda su atención.

-No, no solo vine a eso –Mikasa le indicó con la mirada que continuara cuando parecía que ya no iba a decir más, conociendo al sargento Rivaille, alguien tan reservado y de tan pocas palabras dejaba a dudas si diría más información- quería comprobar algo.

Mikasa inmediatamente entendió y con lentitud hizo el mismo gesto que el azabache de rozarle su mejilla, pero no solo se quedó ahí, viajó hacia su oreja, a sus sienes y hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cabeza, se detuvo. Acarició su nuca casi rapada sintiendo la suavidad de su corto cabello y luego enredó sus dedos en donde este estaba más largo. Levi sintió ternura por primera vez. Esto era… conmovedor para ambos puesto que ninguno de los dos sabía si el otro algún día le correspondería alguna palabra, alguna seña o por lo menos una mirada. Se debatían entre la abstinencia y la tentación. Mikasa deslizó los dedos de la otra mano por la otra mejilla de Levi, primero con los nudillos hasta estirarse y tener toda la palma en contacto con su piel y la otra se transportó también a su rostro acunándolo con ambas manos. Rivaille estaba extrañado con la participación de la Ackerman. Con un firme movimiento, ella atrajo el rostro al que tenía sujeto hacia ella para besarlo. Esto fue como un permiso para él, sabía que podría continuar.

Con sus manos recorrió desde la cadera hasta los costados de Mikasa y luego a su abdomen, sintiendo lo trabajado que estaba, casi tanto como el de él. Sin dejar de besarse, Levi despojó a Mikasa de su camisa dejándola con un top blanco y sus shorts. En un momento, la chica se las ingenió para apegar a Rivaille a su cuerpo, girar y así quedar ella arriba, el pelinegro sonrió a medias aunque hizo una mueca de extrañeza. No era de su agrado estar bajo el mando de otros, él debía ser siempre un superior, la agarró por los brazos y con la mayor delicadeza con la que fue capaz, la volteó para volver a quedar en su original posición.

-Me gusta más así.

Ella sonrió con inocencia y siguió besándolo con ternura. En cambio la rudeza de Levi de salía de su casillas y la tomaba por ambos lados de la cara para besarla de forma mucho más profunda y sin mucha delicadeza. Se levantó para quitarse la camisa de algodón sin botones que tenía y dejarla caer en cualquier punto sin mirar. Mikasa se quedó maravillada con tan bello espectáculo que era solo para ella. Y nadie más.

Cuando Levi procedió a quitarle el top, Mikasa aterrada se tapó de inmediato queriéndose hacer bolita.

-Cálmate –susurró áspero a la vez que le retiraba los brazos con cuidado- no te haré daño.

Poco convencida fue accediendo hasta que su top fue retirado. Rivaille la miró a la cara para darle un corto beso en la frente para darle más confianza y demostrarle que sus palabras eran ciertas. Acarició su los costados y su cintura. No pasó mucho tiempo después para que él se quitara su pantalón, como no traía puesto el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, era fácil deshacerse de todo. Con lentitud le quitó las bragas a Mikasa quien avergonzada de nuevo se cubrió ahora con sus piernas mientras las abrazaba, aprovechando que el capitán no se encontraba encima de ella debido a que tenía que quitarse el pantalón. Su semblante estoico no se deformó, lo hizo una vez, lo haría dos veces. Abrió las piernas de Mikasa fácilmente y colarse entre ellas, aún traía puesta la ropa interior que dejaba ver un bulto. Mikasa se sonrojó al verlo. Rivaille se miró a sí mismo y después a ella, luego se inclinó para besar su clavícula succionando en algunas ocasiones para dejar marcas rojas en su camino por el cuello, luego a su mejilla y por último a sus labios donde se entretuvo dando húmedos besos. Un sonido acuoso se escuchaba. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Levi movió su mano derecha a la entrepierna de ella introduciendo un dedo dentro. Mikasa reaccionó inmediatamente tensando su cuerpo y sofocando un grito. Tal invasiva había sido repentina e incómoda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a las sabanas. Levi sin apartar la mirada de sus gestos, dio movimiento a su dedo despacio, no esperó demasiado tiempo para que el segundo dedo se abriera paso con el primero, y fue cuando el dolor comenzó a hacerse presente causando que contuviera un poco la respiración. Tampoco era para tanto. O eso pensó cuando el tercero acompañó a los otros dos, esta vez el dolor era más fuerte, y Mikasa reprimió un grito por éste. Casi por reflejo Levi le acalló con un beso mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Mikasa hasta que se acostumbrara y estuviera lista. En unos minutos el dolor ya no estaba presente y una agradable sensación florecía en su parte baja. Levi la miraba con mucha atención, observando cada gesto, cada movimiento y cada respiro. No quería perderse ni un segundo de lo que hiciera. Estaba maravillado aunque no lo demostrara o admitiera. Sus cuerpos ya sentían un poco de calor.

Ambos se giraron hacia la ventana cuando escucharon algo caer. Estaba comenzando a llover, las gotas primero eran suaves y finas, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando al grado de que el viento permitió al agua pasar por la ventana y mojarlos un poco. Mikasa se estremeció por el repentino cambio de temperatura. Si no cerraban la puerta pronto, el trabajo de Levi se echaría a perder, Mikasa volvería a estar fría así que sin dudarlo un segundo más, cerró rápidamente la ventana con cuidado de no azotarla. Volvería a lo que estaba haciendo. La pelinegra miraba hacia otro lado, estaba indecisa en qué hacer.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-N-no… -respondió ella con timidez.

La recluta número uno, la más letal, la más audaz, rápida, fuerte y valiente… tenía miedo… estaba nerviosa y se comportaba de forma tímida. ¿Quién diría que sería todo lo contrario con una sola persona? Así de fácil.

Levi se volvió a acercar a ella, se apoyó en sus brazos y aminoró la distancia entre esos ojos y los suyos.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

No supo qué responder. De nuevo. Pero sí supo qué dar como respuesta. Se abrazó rápidamente al capitán, estrechándolo firme pero tímidamente en sus brazos esperando a que no fueran rechazados. Para su buena suerte y felicidad, su abrazo fue correspondido por Rivaille, que la estrechó fuertemente de su espalda y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano. Ella cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, inhalando sin querer el aroma de la persona que estaba arriba y frente a ella.

Té negro.

A eso olía, a té negro. Era sutilmente fuerte y fuertemente sutil.

Levi interpretó eso como un "no" y retomó lo que ya estaba haciendo. Cuando la soltó, la recostó delicadamente en el colchón como si fuera una pluma. Miró a esos oscuros ojos grises, casi negro, casi. Era como mirar a una diosa bajo el mando de él mismo. Se sentía afortunado y orgulloso.

Y… feliz.

No quería atrasar más lo que ya venía así que con rapidez se quitó la ropa interior que le quedaba. Mikasa se volvió a sonrojar. Era adorable verla así. Pero eso solo se demostraría en los ojos gris verdoso del capitán, no en su expresión. Se posicionó en las piernas de Mikasa y acomodó su miembro en su entrada.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? –él venía a comprobar algo, ella también quería comprobar eso. Asintió respondiéndole a él.

Lentamente, Levi fue entrando en Mikasa. Un dolor que no se comparaba con los tres dedos hace un rato, fue apareciendo a medida que la invasión dentro de ella avanzaba. En el momento en que sintió unas uñas clavársele en la espalda el azabache se detuvo a preguntarle si estaba bien, ella le dio una respuesta afirmativa indicándole que continuara, no quería que parara. Estaba segura de eso. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, no se movió por unos momentos, pero tampoco le dio mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse. Empezó a moverse lentamente, tampoco era tan cruel, pero sí impaciente y hacía su mejor esfuerzo en ello. Los ojos grises de la chica estaban algo cristalinos. ¿Tanto era el dolor? No, había peores y no lloraría por algo así. Poco a poco el pelinegro fue acelerando las embestidas, aunque le costara guardar toda su agresividad y salvajismo. No sería así con ella.

Las gotas de la lluvia repiqueteaban en el vidrio de la ventana haciendo de ese el único ruido junto con el choque de ambas pieles y algunas respiraciones aceleradas. Los rayos iluminaban en momentos la habitación y a ellos y los truenos resonaban a lo lejos.

Un rato después, las estocadas eran más fuertes y profundas de lo que eran hace un rato y eran tan placenteras… Mikasa intentaba no gemir demasiado fuerte, Levi que apoyaba sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella, era apenas audible dando solo algunos suspiros satisfactorios, pero los dos sentían el mismo placer y gusto que el otro le proporcionaba. Esto era estar en el cielo una y otra vez. Los labios de él tuvieron ganas de sentir aún más la piel de aquella preciosa chica debajo suyo, se agachó para besar su cuello y clavícula de nuevo, haciéndole cosquillas al lamer su tersura mientras las piernas de la pelinegra se enrollaron en las caderas del azabache, sus dedos jugueteaban con su nuca rapada deleitándose en la suavidad de los cortos cabellos para luego enredarse en los sedosos mechones lisos de este a la vez que tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los labios entreabiertos. Rivaille tuvo la idea de entrar y salir lentamente, disfrutando el roce de piel contra piel para hacer se eso un momento más íntimo. Los dos estaban demasiado entrados en calor, pues el oscuro cabello de Mikasa que crecía en el contorno de su rostro ya tenía algunas hebras húmedas causadas por el sudor, y el resto de su cabello había sido esparcido en la almohada.

En un determinado momento, Levi rozó el "punto g" de la chica haciéndole arquear la espalda de placer. En cuanto las contracciones de sus paredes internas llegaron, el pelinegro se movió con más rapidez hasta llevar a ambos hacia el clímax. Apegó su cadera a la de ella y luego salió sin prisa, se recostó a su lado para descansar. Trató de normalizar su respiración, no se había agitado tanto pero su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo considerable, en cambio ella se hacía notar un poco más. Nada qué exagerar.

Mikasa giró su cabeza para verle y se encontró con una mirada… pacífica. Ella le miró con los ojos brillantes, también estaba feliz.

Levi interpretó esa mirada como un pedido, ¿qué quería ella? Era casi suplicante y deseaba algo con muchas ansias. Como si leyera su mente, deslizó un brazo por debajo de ella y con el otro la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola y acunándola contra su pecho. Ackerman sintió como si el que estuviera ahí no fuera su superior, sino un amigo, o algo más que un amigo que la protegería de cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño, ella haría lo mismo y no dejarían que nada malo le pasase el uno al otro. No habría más miradas a escondidas. Se pertenecían el uno al otro y ya no serían solo cadete y capitán… tal vez. Eso se podría comprobar otro día.

La tormenta se intensificó a medida que la noche avanzaba. A pesar del ruido, Mikasa se quedó dormida en los brazos de su Morfeo mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza, brindándole un mejor sueño y de paso algo de relajación. Levi cerró los ojos pero sin caer dormido, en silencio, dejando que la lluvia fuera el único sonido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uff! ¡10 páginas! Creo que este fic me quedó mejor que el otro… espero les haya gustado y no me maten por no actualizar "Algo más que solo entrenar" en verdad me está costando mucho escribir, creo que antes era más fácil. Con mis propios personajes y mi propia historia, medio chafa pero era mía xD

PD: Hoy fue mi cumpleaños, así que estuve de buenas (en la mañana y tarde no) y les quise dar dos one-shots en un día :3

Nos leemos n.n


End file.
